Vulnerabilities
by Tsarina Torment
Summary: A series of 100-word drabbles centred around various themes and characters #59 "Saw it all"
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Beginning (Bilbo)

"_He saw it all"_

Hobbit-folk are quite fond of stories. However, they prefer to read them, not live through them, which is what one unfortunate Hobbit started, for his younger cousins to finish. Although one could say he also finished it. He was there, from the riddle game with that pitiful creature under the mountains to the council that sealed his cousin's fate, and there at the end when the poor young Hobbit came back, horrifically scarred in mind, and almost as much in body. He hated it, hated that it had been his fate to see it all. Yes, he saw it all.

**Exactly 100 words. I don't know how many of these I'll end up writing, and prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Beginning, Bilbo, "He saw it all"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please). I'll only use each theme once, and I want to vary the characters so if you give me a character that I've already got one for, you'll have to wait a while for it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	2. Crown

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Crown (Legolas)

"_He didn't want it"_

The thing with being an elven prince was that the chance of gaining the kingship was highly unlikely, unless one's father abdicated. Certainly, immortality dictated that as the main cause of change, the only change the Sindar would willingly accept. The other methods were too horrendous to even bear thought to. The death of a leader was a great loss, only occurring in battles and wars. It was how his grandsire had passed the throne to his sire and would one day be the way it would pass to him. But if that was the price, he didn't want it.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Crown, Legolas, "He didn't want it"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	3. Journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Journey (Frodo)

"_He lived through it"_

It wasn't easy, but then again no-one ever said it would be. He didn't want to endanger anyone else, but he found himself grateful when companions were forced upon him by their own stubbornness and a certain wizard. More companions joined him – an elf prince, a loyal dwarf and two men of noble standing. With their help he faced orcs, a creature of fire, the servants of his enemy and a spider, to name but a few. Even now, years later and in the Elf Haven he thinks back in sorrow to those that died while he lived through it.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Journey, Frodo, "He lived through it"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	4. Temptation

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Temptation (Boromir)

"_Loyalty killed him"_

All he wanted was to keep his land safe. Inheritance made it his responsibility to find a way to drive back the evil once and for all, but they were always overrun, and their cities fell as quickly as they could reclaim them. Then he was shown such a small, seemingly insignificant, item held by a small, seemingly insignificant, Halfling and the world as he knew it changed. There was salvation, bound into gold and held on a chain. A salvation the others wanted to destroy – didn't they understand? But they did, as he learnt when his loyalty killed him.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**___Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Temptation, Boromir, "Loyalty killed him"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	5. Friendship

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Friendship (Gimli)

"_He chose it"_

Ever since his father's unpleasant experience with the elves of Mirkwood, he'd learnt to scorn them; to uphold his family's honour. At first he thought that the pointy-eared elvish princeling he was unwillingly sent on a journey with was the same as his father: arrogant and cruel. It was only when their leader fell and he experienced the true hospitality of the elves that his views began to change, and he spotted the differences between his companion and his father's jailer. Looking back, he couldn't remember who reached out a hand first, but he did know that he chose it.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Friendship, Gimli, "He chose it"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	6. Desperation

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Desperation (Denethor)

"_Better than nothing"_

When his wife died, part of his heart emptied, never to be refilled. His sons tried, of course they did – it was their duty – but it hurt too much, especially his younger, so he began to treat them as nothing more than leaders within his army. He was short leaders; the ongoing battles against the spawn of Mordor made sure of that. He watched everyone – friend and foe – from his tower using his secret. The last straw for him was when his sons went to war not to return. He felt only one emotion, but it was better than nothing.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Peppery Mints** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Desperation, Denethor, "Better than nothing"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	7. Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Loyalty (Sam)

"_To the very end"_

Ever since he started spying (eavesdropping, the wizard said), he knew that he'd follow his master on the rather dangerous and scary sounding adventure. He said it was so he could go see the elves, but it ran far deeper than that. His father had been gardener before him; his family had always worked for them and that wasn't about to change just because of some fancy (evil) ring that had been brought back from an adventure (he didn't like adventures). No, someone had to go and make sure his master was looked after, properly, right to the very end.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Loyalty, Sam, "To the very end"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	8. Foolish

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Foolish (Gríma)

"_To bring about the fall of men"_

He viewed his own race with scorn, even himself. Once he'd fallen for the silver tongue of his then master (true master, not that decrepit old horse man), obeying his every whim to bring about the new age that he proclaimed so much. Looking back on his choices now, he hated himself more than anyone else for being so naïve, so trusting. He'd been used, willingly, yes, and that made it a hundred times worse. He'd watched the creation of those monsters, by the monster that was his own master, whose aim was to bring about the fall of men.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Foolish, Gríma, "To bring about the fall of men"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	9. Bravery

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Bravery (Éowyn)

"_To fight for her people"_

As she once said to that handsome, rugged ranger that was actually Isildur's heir, the only thing she feared was a cage. Pain and death were things she had become acquainted with quickly, shield maiden as she was. The penultimate battle for their freedom was one she knew that she could never miss, but her uncle had other ideas. She cared for the safe house, watching as the men passed (her men) – many never to return and others to win renown. But nothing would stop her as she donned the helmet and alias of Dernhelm to fight for her people.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Bravery, Éowyn, "To fight for her people"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	10. Country

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Country (Éomer)

"_Protector of men and horses"_

His uncle was under the influence of that foul wizard that claimed to be their friend and ally. He couldn't stand it; stand to watch his people suffer under a puppet king's rule as the puppeteer directed orcs to devastation with one hand as he restrained the king with the other. The last straw was the death of his cousin, heir to the throne and more like his beloved brother than anything else. He confronted the man behind the mask and was banished for his troubles, but he could manage provided he was still a protector of men and horses.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Country, Éomer, "Protector of men and horses"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	11. Trees

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Trees (Treebeard)

"_A shepherd among them"_

They made his home what it was, and in return he and his fellows protected them. While their female equivalents had left a long time ago and the forest no longer rang with their laughter he maintained his duty with vigour, talking to them as individuals and taking the painstaking time to learn all of their different personalities. Then the white wizard broke his word, turned on them and used their charges as nothing more than mere firewood; a trait he passed to his foul slaves. But he would stand tall and fight, for he was a shepherd among them.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Trees, Treebeard, "A shepherd among them"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	12. Forgiveness

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Forgiveness (Denethor)

"_Blind man"_

Power was an exhilarating feeling, he discovered when his father passed away and he took up the mantle. It consumed you and made you ignorant of those less fortunate than yourself, as he found to his cost when his teachings drove his eldest son to his death. His youngest son pleaded that he would go and in hindsight he realised that, if he had permitted him to instead, he would still have both his sons, instead of neither – one fallen in the quest to gain a Ring, the other to please his father. Power had made him a blind man.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Llaelas** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Forgiveness, Denethor, "Blind man"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	13. Laughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Laughter (Bergil)

"_Any way to help"_

War was terrifying. He was torn between wanting to flee with the women, and staying to fight. But his father would be disappointed if he fled, so he and his friends joked around, making it seem like nothing scared them. He soon noticed that his father, and the other members of the guard, welcomed the light-hearted temperament, even if everyone knew it was just an act. He was too young to actually fight – still a boy in that respect – but he was old enough to want to defend his city from within, so he looked for any way to help.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Peppery Mints** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Laughter, Bergil, "Any way to help"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	14. Cousins

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Cousins (Merry)

"_He needed them"_

One was younger, and one was older, and a third was not technically family but after everything they went through together he may as well have been. Being a Hobbit, he naturally had a large family, and after the Scouring it seemed that everyone wanted to find some family connection to the Tooks or the Brandybucks (and to a lesser extent the Gamgees and the Bagginses). But when it came down to it, there were only two (three if you counted their other adventuring companion) that he really, truly cared for. They'd been there for him, and he needed them.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Cousins, Merry, "He needed them"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	15. Alone

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Alone (Pippin)

"_Time to grow up"_

Life took a nasty turn for him when he was drawn to the seeing-stone, inadvertently revealing himself to their enemy. He was bundled off the giant white city full of men where Hobbits were out of their depth as he ended up in service to the Steward, wearing a uniform that was far too big for him and expected to give his life in the defence of the city. He didn't want to die there, so far away from his home, and his travelling-companions-turned-friends who had risked everything to save him. Maybe, he realised, it was time to grow up.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Alone, Pippin, "Time to grow up"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	16. Steward

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Steward (Faramir)

"_Loyalty to his country"_

The moment he was lucid enough to be informed that his father was dead, he knew that there was a large weight settling on his shoulders – a fate he had never expected what with his charismatic older brother and seemingly-immortal father (who didn't think that about their own parents?). He thought he wasn't ready, but relief occurred in the return of the rightful king and so his title was just that; a title that meant things only in ceremony. But everyone else was sure that he could do it, so he would prove it, prove his loyalty to his country.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Steward, Faramir, "Loyalty to his country"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	17. Regret

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Regret (Elrond)

"_He could have ended it sooner"_

He watched his adoptive son grow up, the man destined for greatness hiding amongst the elves due to the actions of his forebear. But it wouldn't be fair just to blame the human, for the elves themselves were far from innocent, himself perhaps the least so as he failed to convince the young king to resist the pull of power the ring promised in return for surviving and sparing it. Soon young hope wasn't the only one pulled into the world of darkness, the innocent periannath following suit, cursing him with the knowledge that he could have ended it sooner.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Regret, Elrond, "He could have ended it sooner"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	18. Wicked

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Wicked (Sauron)

"_Just wants to watch the world burn"_

Evil was always far more tempting than the light. This was something he had learnt years ago under his now-deceased master and he followed its teachings with the joy of a madman. The elves themselves couldn't stand against him, even when the men allied with them, and he endured due to the weakness of their hearts. His faithful servants, too – nine of the most powerful men to ever walk the world who now stayed shrouded in shadows – follow his every order, their minds clouded beyond repair and once again resurrected, even though he just wants to watch the world burn.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Wicked, Sauron, "Just wants to watch the world burn"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	19. Protective

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Protective (Haldir)

"_To protect his family and people"_

Failing at the last hurdle during the Last Alliance – failing to destroy the power source – would haunt him for years. To begin with, there was the relief that it was over and the peoples of Middle Earth were finally free of his tyranny, but then the Shadow fell over Greenwood, transforming it into Mirkwood as his fellow elves had to fight each day for their place in the forest they once ruled. Imladris and Lórien were better at defending themselves from the evil; a defence he threw himself into, and would eventually die for, to protect his family and people.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Protective, Haldir, "To protect his family and people"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	20. Pitiful

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Pitiful (Sméagol)

"_The ring consumed him"_

The pretty trinket his fellow found fishing one day drew him to it, so much that he murdered for it. The disgust of what he had done never hit him, even back then he was completely under its enchanting spell. Exile faced him when his crime was revealed and he soon found refuge under the mountains, deep within their roots where he riddled with himself and ate food raw, having long since forgotten anything about cooking, or even basic self-care. He changed, over a time period he shouldn't have survived, and not for the better as the ring consumed him.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Pitiful, Sméagol, "The ring consumed him"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	21. Duty

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Duty (Aragorn)

"_Taking his oath"_

He'd spent his whole life running away. Of course, the death of his parents when he was very young and adoption by the elves helped him ignore his destiny, and the throne that awaited him in the citadel of the white city, near the borders of the black lands. But the elves never truly let him run. They called him Hope, a constant reminder of what was expected of him, and pushed him forwards, re-forging the broken sword in yet another reminder of his heritage. His ancestry caught him eventually and so here he was, crowned and taking his oath.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Duty, Aragorn, "Taking his oath"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	22. Loss

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Loss (Frodo)

"_He became quieter"_

He was never a particularly noisy Hobbit, at least, not compared to some of his relatives. A rascal and a mushroom thief, yes, but never that loud. But then a small, seemingly-innocent gold ring came into his inheritance as he lost his uncle to the elves and his life changed, arguably not for the better. First to fall was the one they called the Grey Pilgrim, lost in the mines against a beast of fire, soon to be followed by the loyal man of Gondor. Over the course of the quest he became quieter, by the end he rarely spoke.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Loss, Frodo, "He became quieter"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	23. Hasty

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Hasty (Quickbeam)

"_Start a conversation"_

He'd gained his nickname for interrupting an elder, a thing unheard of in his species. Not because it was disrespectful (he'd merely answered before the question had been completed) but because it was so fast. Having since met the young Hobbits, he realised that he was still oh so slow compared to them, but the tree herders lived for such a long time, while their lives would come and go in the blink of an eye. Still, Fangorn himself had decided that he was the best match for them, being the only Ent that would ever willingly start a conversation.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Hasty, Quickbeam, "Start a conversation"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	24. Hope

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Hope (Aragorn)

"_When all seemed lost"_

After the failed negotiations with the dark lieutenant they were faced with an all-out battle against all the Black Land's forces. He didn't expect to survive and, looking around, he saw that it was a sentiment shared by all his companions. It didn't stop the young Hobbit throwing himself at a troll, or the graceful elf culling any foul beast that came near him while the stocky dwarf insisted on keeping up the kill tally they'd started what seemed like an age ago. But his name was Estel and that meant that he'd keep fighting, even when all seemed lost.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Hope'sFace** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Hope, Aragorn, "When all seemed lost"_**). No OCs or anime-filler characters, please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	25. Faith

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Faith (Arwen)

"_When no-one else believed"_

The first time she saw him, she fell in love – a feeling reciprocated, to her joy. There was one problem; he was a mortal – a man destined to die. Her brothers laughed, but she could tell that while they loved Estel as a brother they didn't want to see her waste away. Her father tried to convince her that she was better off leaving for the Undying Lands with most of their kin. She couldn't understand why he didn't think they could work it out, but never got a straight answer. That was their low point, when no-one else believed.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Hope'sFace** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Faith, Arwen, "When no-one else believed"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	26. Last

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Last (Merry)

"_Left behind"_

His older cousin was the first to depart the company, heading for the heart of evil, accompanied by the loyal gardener while he waited to be rescued. Then the younger fell to temptation and the wizard whisked him away to the white city to protect him, leaving him in the company of the horse lords. The man, the elf and the dwarf all went to visit the dead and again he had to stay back with the horses. When the king tried to keep him back he went anyway, assisted by a lady, as they refused to be left behind.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Last, Merry, "Left behind"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	27. Defender

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Defender (Fredegar)

"_For his country"_

He was supposed to go with his fellow Hobbits, but stories of the forest they'd have to pass through changed his mind. No, he would stay behind and guard the passage they took from the Black Riders. True, he'd underestimated the fear they'd bring – but he didn't regret it for a moment. While fellow Hobbits were gallivanting off far from home on a dreaded adventure he stayed behind to make sure they had somewhere to return to. The Men tried to overrun his home and he fought back; his imprisonment meant little if he could do something for his country.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Defender, Fredegar, "For his country"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	28. Pimple

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Pimple (Lotho)

"_To the last breath"_

Hobbits, normally easy-going by nature, always seemed to have something against him. So did fate. When that rascal of an adventurous Hobbit finally left – and good riddance – the comfy hole that was rightfully his went to some young upstart not even from Hobbiton. He finally got it, in the end, when the younger Hobbit moved back to where he belonged with the other strange river lovers. Then a pair of beggars turned up as he took leadership of the Hobbits and wanted it. He never realised they'd hold him to his oath – that it was his to the last breath.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Pimple, Lotho, "To the last breath"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	29. Observe

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Observe (Galadriel)

"_Full circle"_

Born before the start of the Ages, she saw her house, the Noldor, fall into the bane that was kinslaying and in her pride she insisted on remaining away from the Valar as she settled with her lord in Lórien. From there she watched as the elves slowly gave way to men, tricked as they were by the fair Maia that was the second dark lord, and then as the seemingly-insignificant Perianneth were revealed to the world as heroes. Her time finally came and she and other ringbearers set sail, heading back to her roots and completing the full circle.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **fantasychica37** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Observe, Galadriel, "Full circle"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	30. Companions

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Companions (Pippin)

"_Inseparable"_

Young and loud as he was, he was never short of friends, particularly his two favourite cousins. Adventurous Took or not, while he was content to go on short journeys still within The Shire, but no further. But there was no way he would let his cousins run off without him when the opportunity presented itself. He was drawn into a world of war and danger, a world far too big for him where he lost his friends – all three of them at one point or another, but they managed to find their way back together, because they were inseparable.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Companions, Pippin, "Inseparable"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	31. Evergreen

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Evergreen (Elrond)

"_His love for his daughter"_

Their people called her the evening star and it was obvious why. Her beauty was such that even the Lady of Lórien's did not quite compare and she was young, born as their race waned and prepared to depart for the eternal shores. But whether their race was waxing or waning, it meant little to him as she fell in love with a mortal and sealed her own fate. He tried to talk her out of it, as did the man, but she was stubborn and in the end he let her stay, because of his love for his daughter.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Hope'sFace** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Evergreen, Elrond, "His love for his daughter"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	32. Competence

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Competence (Imrahil)

"_He knew she was alive"_

The Battle of Pelennor Fields was devastating on so many levels and it tugged at his heart to see the dead and dying forms of his allies on the ground, surrounded by the filth of Mordor. He saw the poor Rohirrim parading their dead King, fallen to the Witch King that lead the Nazgûl, and the vision behind. It was touching that even the shield maidens of the Horse Lords had come to their aid, even just the one. But when he brought his head close to her he knew something the other men missed: he knew she was alive.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Alex Hollister** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Competence, Imrahil, "He knew she was alive"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	33. Strength

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Strength (Halbarad)

"_Until his last breath"_

His beloved leader – the king in waiting – asked him to look after the little folk in their own world, away from conflict. It was a peaceful existence for them, and all the rangers wanted to preserve their innocence as best they could. He'd watch them from his station, hidden from their eyes but still in plain sight as rangers were wont to do, as he lightly gripped the hilt of his sword or fiddled with the fletching on his arrows. His captain had asked him to look after the child-sized peoples and so he would do, until his last breath.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Aria Breuer** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Strength, Halbarad, "Until his last breath"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	34. Patience

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Patience (Rosie)

"_Finally they could be together"_

The young Hobbit never seen without either gardening shears or ale in his hand caught her attention at a young age, and she his. But they were young – too young – and both had jobs to keep up. Settling down would have to wait. Then he left, with an extremely unsatisfactory goodbye, and she wondered if she'd ever see him again. The Big Folk came and tried to ruin their home and she wanted him to play the hero, even if it wasn't in his nature. But he did; he returned to her, rallying their people. Finally, they could be together.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form**_Theme, Character, "Prompt" i.e. Patience, Rosie, "She got him in the end"_**). Any character is welcome, no matter how obscure (no OCs please).**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsari**


	35. Meat

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Meat (Grishnákh)

"_Just one bite of Hobbit flesh"_

He was the leader of his troops, sent by the Great Eye to ensure that the traitor wizard and his Uruk-hai didn't get their hands on the Ring they suspected one of the halflings carried. That was why he pushed for the deaths of the two captured; it absolutely could not fall into anyone else's hands and for as long as they were alive they were a threat. And if they also happened to be tasty then that was an added bonus. But the stuck up leader of the Uruks wouldn't even allow him just one bite of Hobbit flesh.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **ElfMarinade (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Meat, Grishnákh, "Just one bite of Hobbit flesh"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	36. Pride

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Pride (Isildur)

"_Pride comes before a fall"_

When his father fell he used the broken sword to fell their enemy. The Ring of power now in his grasp, he felt safe and secure. The half elf knew it was still corrupt and dangerous, but he refused to listen, claiming it as his own. In time he forgot that it had contained some of the Dark Lord's power, or maybe he just thought (arrogantly) that he had mastered it. This was proved incorrect when it betrayed him, leaving him open to the arrows of his pursuers and teaching him the hard way that pride comes before a fall.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Pride, Isildur, "Pride comes before a fall"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	37. Pretty

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Pretty (Gandalf)

"_Works of art"_

Even in the darkest of times, light could still be found if one knew where to look. It was this light that he brought to the innocent Hobbits in their sheltered world as fire and sparkles shot into the air, aided by his magic, of course. The younglings would follow the butterflies as they danced in the firelight while the older ones would look at the large explosions, oohing and ahhing as though they too were children again, causing him to muse that even though the times might be dark, he could still provide light with his works of art.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Pretty, Gandalf, "Works of art"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	38. Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Friend (Radagast)

"_Friend to all living creatures"_

Brown was his colour, and it was a colour he liked very much. Not the white that shone above all the rest, nor the grey that lurked in the shadows, but the earthy brown that cared for anything that needed it. His preference went to animals, rather than the peoples that inhabited this earth, because they didn't have a voice with which to change the world. Let the others of his order deal with the loud ones – he would care for all that needed it, using poultices and enchantments where necessary, because he was a friend to all living creatures.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Friend, Radagast, "Friend to all living creatues"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	39. Song

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Song (Goldberry)

"_Take a sad song and make it better"_

She was the daughter of the river and as such it made sense for her to have a beautiful voice, much as the flowing of a river is melodic. But as the world aged it was threatened because there was so much darkness now encroaching on the world that she had long dwelt in with only the Eldest for company. Her long lasting companion would look after the physical world while it was her job to keep the darkness at bay, and so she would listen to the wind so she could take a sad song and make it better.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Song, Goldberry, "Take a sad song and make it better"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	40. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Love (Estella)

"_Boys tease the girl they love"_

He was one of her brother's best friends, and heir to one of the larger Hobbit families. She never thought he'd notice her, at least, not in the way she wanted. He treated her like any other girl, at first, but then the smiles would become more mischievous and there would be laughter in his tone whenever he spoke to her. She noticed a similar phenomenon with one of her friends. Laughter in the voice and a twinkle in the eye as a joke was made. It'd taken her a while to remember that boys tease the girl they love.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Love, Estella, "Boys tease the girl they love"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	41. Kin

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Kin (Théodred)

"_Would have been king"_

He liked his family, was proud to call the king his father, and the orphans his cousins. One shone brightly through the dark times – more a sister than a cousin – while the other stood strong, prepared to defend their country however necessary – more a brother than a cousin. Of course, the one thing that set him apart from them was that he was the heir to the throne and as such was expected to act differently. The ambush by orcs – orcs of their ally no less – put an end to his short life when otherwise he would have been king.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Kin, Théodred, "Would have been king"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	42. Endurance

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Endurance (Legolas)

"_The darkness stays with you"_

The other elven havens never ceased to amaze him when he visited. Neither of them were constantly fighting, guarded as they were by their Rings of Power. Perhaps that was why he was chosen to go on the Quest, as opposed to an elf from elsewhere, because he was already exposed to the darkness and knew how to resist it. The silky song of the Ring had no hold on him, because he was happy with his lot. It was all he'd ever known, and even if they succeeded it would still be there, because the darkness stays with you.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Evania Awristeta** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Endurance, Legolas, "The darkness stays with you"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	43. Sail

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Sail (Celebrían)

"_She found hope as she sailed away"_

A fateful attack was all it took to shatter her. Her sons saved her and her husband healed her but not even they could put her back together. The decision was easy for her, but she could see the grief as they took her to the Grey Havens, where she would board a ship that would take her away from them. Once the voyage was underway she felt the magic of her people soothing her mind and she realised that it wasn't really goodbye, because she would see them again. With that thought she found hope as she sailed away.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Sail, Celebrían, "She found hope as she sailed away"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	44. Cruelty

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Cruelty (Mouth of Sauron)

"_He delighted in their grief"_

He made it his mission to prove to the mortals why, exactly, they had failed to defeat those they opposed. A shiny shirt, made by the dwarves, and a blade, made by the elves, taken from a spy was all it took. It disappointed him to see the wizard snatch them away with little emotion, but the small rat with them more than made up with it with his clear anguish, and the men, elf and dwarf with them failed to truly hide their feelings. Their sorrow was almost palpable and it energised him as he delighted in their grief.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Alex Hollister** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Cruelty, Mouth of Sauron, "He delighted in their grief"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	45. Carer

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Carer (Gilraen)

"_Mother of hope"_

When her husband died, leaving his fate in the tiny hands of their young son, the only thing she could do was beg the hospitality of the elves, who welcomed them with open arms and renamed her boy in their own language, reflecting everything that rested on his shoulders in such a way that the young boy did not realise the deeper meaning. She watched him as he played innocently with his 'brothers', not realising that the twins were preparing him for his heritage. She died before he accepted his fate, but she would always be the mother of hope.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Carer, Gilraen, "Mother of hope"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	46. Choices

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Choices (Elladan/Elrohir)

"_Have to choose their own fate"_

Growing up with the world threatened by shadows, they always thought that they would die fighting in battle, defending their home and family from the encroaching darkness. They never gave the idea that they might survive the upcoming war any thought, so when the Ring was finally destroyed, after an Age of suffering, they were at a loss. Should they accompany their father and the other Ring Bearers to the Undying Lands, or should they stay with their sister to comfort her when her mortal husband died? They had never thought that they would have to choose their own fate.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Choices, Elladan/Elrohir, "Have to choose their own fate"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	47. Future

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Future (Eldarion)

"_Future king of Middle Earth"_

He grew up with tales of valour from the time before his birth, when the throne was empty and his father just a ranger in the wilderness hiding from his fate. He decided at a young age that he would never fight it the way his father did, knowing that the threat had gone, with only small pockets of evil to threaten him. His mother had the powers of his grandfather, and proclaimed a peaceful existence. Knowing his fate, he decided to grab it with both hands and not let go, because he was the future king of Middle Earth.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Future, Eldarion, "Future king of Middle Earth"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	48. Dim

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Dim (Witch King)

"_Died because of his own dim sightedness"_

Power was the one weakness of the human race. They had their strength –stubbornness– but when power beyond what they already had was offered it would take a strong man indeed to refuse it. He wasn't strong. The ring that sat innocently on his finger was a beautiful sight, enough to make him forget who had gifted it to him. The forgetfulness was his undoing as the light around him began to fade and he was trapped for all eternity in a half-life, bound to the orders of his master, all because he died because of his own dim sightedness.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Dim, Witch King, "Died because of his own dim sightedness"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	49. Commitment

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Commitment (Arwen)

"_Wedlock"_

In her mind, she had pledged herself to him years ago, when he was still young before he'd headed off into the wilderness upon learning of his inheritance. She had kept this pledge, despite the many young suitors that had considered asked for her hand, and her father telling her over and over again that only death would come of it. He'd known before she'd said anything – as had her brothers and grandmother. She refused no matter how much they tried to make her sail and finally her father relented, leading to what she had always wanted; her mortal wedlock.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **sara (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Commitment, Arwen, "Wedlock"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	50. Children

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Children (Finduilas)

"_Loved her children more than life"_

Both her sons were equally dear to her and she wished her husband viewed them as equals as well, but he held the elder of the two up high on a pedestal, spending all his time with him and neglecting the younger, with whom she would sit for hours on end, telling him tales of the elf for which she was named, and the ancestry of the leader of her people. The white stone of the city was too much for a young woman from the wilderness but even though she withered she still loved her children more than life.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Children, Finduilas, "Loved her children more than life"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	51. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Home (Thorongil)

"_Duty comes first"_

As he travelled, he often wished for the soothing comfort of the elven haven he had grown up in. Men were so loud, so brash, impatient and, worst of all, warmongering. He joined the armies of those that he would one day rule, obeying the commands of both the grandfather of the Man he would one day travel with and the father of the king he would one day fight alongside. He'd find people that were as unhappy as he, cementing the realisation that one day, no matter his wishes, he would have to become king because duty comes first.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Thorongirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Home, Thorongil, "Duty comes first"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	52. Continuity

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Continuity (Glóin)

"_His time had passed"_

The summoning of the Council felt both the same and different to when he and his kin had gathered in a small Hobbit hole and coerced its occupant to be their burglar. The same, because it planned a quest, but different because there was no much needed light-hearted banter to break up the seriousness of it all. The innocent ring before them needed destroying, and he knew even before his old friend volunteered that it would be up to the next generation to finish what theirs had started. His son was chosen and he accepted that his time had passed.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Continuity, Glóin, "His time had passed"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	53. Confidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Confidence (Faramir)

"_Always second best"_

Whenever he was with his men, he always felt capable of holding his head up high. With them at his back he had no qualms about taking on an army using guerrilla warfare, because he had complete faith in them, and they in him. It was when he was with his father – regardless of whether or not his brother was present – that his eyes focused on the floor and he spoke only the bare minimum. In turn, his father gave him only orders, never caring and instead comparing him to his brother, reminding him that he was always second best.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Thorongirl (Guest)** for this one. More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Confidence, Faramir, "Always second best"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	54. Firm

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Firm (Beregond)

"_He would not be shaken"_

His city and steward had his complete loyalty – the city before the steward. He put everything he had into the defence of the city he loved, and his beloved captain, who he would follow into hell and back, if it was asked of him. It was, and he stood beside the Halfling to face down all the evil the Black Lands threw at them, following the king his injured captain recognised, and that was enough for him. Even when the troll approached and other men scattered, he stood his ground. While defending what he loved, he would not be shaken.

**Exactly 100 words. Prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Firm, Beregond, "He would not be shaken"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	55. Dark

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Dark (Balrog)

"_Not all light is good"_

It would spread its black wings and roar, watching the flames dance into the void that surrounded it with glee. A few would catch something flammable and a fire would spew up, pushing away the oppressive blackness that surrounded it. These blazes were more often than not accompanied by screaming, as some pathetic creature suffered a painful death. It loved it. It loved the way that the insignificant creatures would flee to the safety of the void around them, staying far away from the light of the flames. It served as a cruel reminder that not all light is good.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Dark, Balrog, "Not all light is good"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	56. Blame

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Blame (Bilbo)

"_The first to leave home"_

He watched as his nephew and the other young Hobbits walked off with the big folk, on their way to an adventure he was sure would dwarf his own – if you would pardon the pun – as they carried his small trinket to the fires in the heart of the darkest place on Middle Earth, even darker than the forest with its overgrown spiders. And he felt guilty. After all, it was entirely his fault that the youngsters had to do this. They were paying for his rash decision all those years ago, when he was the first to leave home.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Blame, Bilbo, "The first to leave home"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	57. Lion

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Lion (Lothíriel)

"_Find love in a dutiful marriage"_

The young king of the realm of the horse lords was gifted her hand in marriage, the only daughter of a prince from the White Tower's realm. Her cousin blessed her as he took her betrothed's sister's hand for himself, which she accepted as she should, but from a realm of hunters to a realm of horses made her feel so out of place. To his credit, her husband did all he could to make her comfortable and it was of her own will that she gave him a son as she managed to find love in a dutiful marriage.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **Daeril Ullothwen **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Lion, Lothíriel, "Find love in a dutiful marriage"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	58. Close

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Close (Elros)

"_Death brought him closer to his family"_

He had never cared overly much for the longevity of the elves from whom half his blood was descended from. He separated from his brother when one chose to belong to Man as their first king, and the other to the firstborn. He would never describe their relationship as estranged, but there was disapproval directed towards each other for their choices. Living forever never appealed to him, and he had no wish to return to the undying lands. And yet, somewhat ironically, out of everything that it could have done to their relationships, death brought him closer to his family.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Close, Elros, "Death brought him closer to his family"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


	59. Seer

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_Lord of the Rings_**.**

Seer (Galadriel)

"_Saw it all"_

She would spend hours just staring into her mirror, taking in what it had to show her and thinking of all the possible outcomes from the various scenarios it showed her. The grey pilgrim fell into shadow as she watched, extinguishing the flames as he did, and Men began to give in to temptation while the elves continued to leave the shores. But her mirror was not her only guide. She could see into the hearts of mortals, and fear seemed to grip the members of the fellowship. Fear and apprehension. The war was long, and she saw it all.

**Exactly 100 words. Thanks to **DarylDixon'sgirl1985 **for this one! More prompts are very welcome (please use the form **_Theme, Character, "Prompt"_** e.g. **_Seer, Galadriel, "Saw it all"_**). No OCs please, but any other character, however obscure, is welcome.**

**Oh yeah, if anyone's interested I'm now accepting fic requests. More details are on my profile.**

**Tsari**


End file.
